If life were forever
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: The haruno massacure is because of a beaten and bloody girl. She's so full of hate that she kills anyone she wants to. Pein shows an intrest in the young murder. Will she accept his offer? Where does Itachi fit in? Find out! Disclamer! Sakura/? Occ-ness!
1. The Haruno massacre

If life where forever

**A/N: Something different please be easy! Tell me if you like it! Please enjoy!!**

**Crack!**

**Snap!**

**Crash!**

**Pop!**

My body screamed in pain. Crack went my hand under the weight of his foot. Snap went my fingers as he applied more pressure to them. Crash went the tree he through me at with all his might and pop went my leg when I tried to jump away with his foot on my foot.

I try to keep my scream in but it finds a break in the defense. I bit my lower lip. My arm and leg are throbbing painfully. Tears escape form my eyes.

It's just him and me. No one will see him, they never do. We are in the far part of the forest so no one witness this. I'm entering my 8th year of this. He'll get away with this, he always does. He'll tell them it was a training accident and they'll believe him, they always do.

How can he do this to me? I don't know. He's twisted. I never tell anyone about this. They'd never believe this, they never do. He's what you call the perfect man. He's good looking, has a convecting attitude, he helps out people in need, he's part of 5 different charities, the leader of a powerful clan, also has powerful friends and because he's my father.

He never loved me, he never will. He want's me to die. He curses my name and calls me a worthless heir. He would rather the heir be my little brother. But it's my birthright not his.

Mother doesn't help. No one who do know do. I probably am better off dead. That's what they want. I didn't do anything wrong.

He stops beating me and turns away and leaves the forest on his way home, I guess. It's not unusual for him to beat me and leave my beaten, broken body to rot. He would love it too! He'd love to know that my heart stopped and my brother gets my place.

He always says that he could never hate me anymore then he does and that I should do the world a favor and just die. I stopped speaking to anything. I do what I'm told on reflex and I have nightmares every night.

What did I do to deserve this? Why does he hate me so? Should I end my own misery? Would I ever truly be free? So many questions with no answers. I'm a weird, ugly child that has no purpose in life.

Why can't I be loved? Would anyone ever love me? I will never know. I stood even when my body disapproves of the movement. I stagger my way home. I limp into the compound to the main household where we lived.

I walk into the house and heads straight to my room. I close and lock my door once I'm inside. My insides squeeze painfully as I try to lie down. After a few moments my muscles relaxed and I closed my eyes. I see him in my dreams... in my nightmares. I wish he would die a slow painful death.

Only hours later did the decision become clear. The truth will forever be lost. I made up my mind. That night I snuck out of my room and into my little brothers room. He slept peacefully.

I looked at him with complete hate. With my last thought out I wrapped my hands around his neck and squeezed tightly. His eyes snapped open but it was too late I caught him when he exhaled. With in a second he was dead.

My mind got clouded with unimaginable hate. One at a time they all died. My aunt's and uncle's, mom, cousins, grandparents, and finally my father. I sat there around all their dead bodies. I felt nothing.

I knew what I did and I wasn't sorry, I never will be. With that I packed a bag with cloths, weapons, and food. Then I left the leaf village. By morning the villagers will see the mess and will pin the blame.

Now I'm the last of a once powerful clan. Now their all dead and I still live. 2 different stories but they end up the same. This may forever leave me mute but it wont matter, it never will.

Much like the Uchiha massacre but different. To steal the title it could be called the Haruno massacure...

**A/N: A little different? If not sorry for wasteing your time. Please rate and review! **


	2. Pein of the Akastuki

If life where forever

**A/N: Here you go! Thank you for your patients! Enjoy!**

I crept the streets of the village. Not a big village but still has guards. I kept to the shadows. I walked into a late open hotel. The man at the desk was a little chunky with dark bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He looked up at me as I entered. I assume I look a little suspicions with my brown cloak and black cloths. I glared at him. He nodded quickly and grabbed a key and handed it over ro me. I dropped a few coins on the table and walked to the stairs to find my room.

It was a small room with a bed, night stand, a bathroom door, a door to the balcony, and a book shelf. I grunted as I walked to the shower. After taking a 10 minute shower I walked back into my room and laid onthe bed thinking about the massacre that happened 2 months ago.

I frowned. He was 13 and I am 11. His way of killing his family was a little more creative. Now I'm almost 12 and he is almost 14. How sad Kohona was such a peaceful village. Now two of the most powerful clans in the village are now dead. He murdered his family half a year before me.

I glared at the ceiling. I hate this world. I closed my eyes and stopped thinking. No more nightmares, no more dreams at all. After a long time I reopened my eyes to see the sun beginning to come up. I got up and changed into black tight shorts that went to my mid-thigh and a black tank top with my brown cloak.

I flipped up the hood and was out the door, down the hall and out the door with the key on the desk in the matter of seconds. I wanted to leave the village before I got caught. I raced out of the village. I tilted my head down to keep my hood in place.

The trees went by like lightning. My senses sharpened. I jumped out of the way of an incoming shower of kunai. I looked to the direction it came from. Three men were standing thereon top of a large tree.

They had their chakura masked almost perfectly. Too bad for them, so did I. I had my chakura level to one of a chunin. I frowned. I let a large portion of my chakura flare. They barley flinched. Their muscles tightened though.

Just then a large poison bomb exploded in front of me. I sent a portion of chakura to my lungs to protect them from the poison. I looked at the three figures. The smoke cleared.

One was really tall with something on his back that he was holding up with one hand. That guy looks as though he would tower over me by 6 or 7 heads. Another was really short maybe a head or two taller then me. He was in a crouched fighting position. The last was really short and looked to be on all fours with a large metal tail behind him.

I crouched into a fighting position. The tall one and the one on all fours exchanged a look. My chapped lips pressed hard together which caused them to crack and bleed slightly. I kept my mouth closed.

I waited for them to start. They did nothing. I frowned. I lifted my leg and stomped it against the ground. A large crater appeared and left everything in it's path destroyed. I used no chakura and they saw that.

They left the tree and landed side by side about yard away. The sun was still coming up. Thing is it was behind them. I lowered my head a little to block it off but still be able to see them. I was starting to get annoyed with them.

I released some of my chakura in waves. I felt my chakura hit them. They flinched and stepped back. I was getting angry with them. Then it hit me. There was two stronger power levels heading in our direction. There were a few weaker ones trailing behind them.

Then I knew what was happening. Those three were stalling me. I felt my blood boil. I charged chakura into my fist and connected it to the ground. The earth cracked beneath it. I easily caught the three in my attack.

They were jumping and dodging giant pieces of the earth. I quickly left the mine field. I felt the power levels speed up. I charged chakura into my feet and sped up as well. Within seconds the three from the mine field trailed a little ways back.

The most powerful of the power levels was quickly closing in. I could barely speed up anymore. My cloak swayed madly behind me. I broke out of the trees and into a large plain. I took a glance back. I nearly fell at the sight.

Not even a yard behind me was a man. He wore a black cloak with small blurs of red. He had a hat on as well. 7 other figures came out after him.

All of them had the same thing on. The one farthest a head of the group besides the one that I was now somewhat able to make out had thrown something past him towards me. I felt a light sting as it grazed my cheek. I look forward at it as it had stopped moving. I was about past it. The little thing was a paper swan. Out of nowhere the little swan exploded.

I went flying to the side. I bounced on the ground once... twice... three times before I rolled to a stop. I tried to stand but my limbs were all wobbly. I saw in the corner of my eye they turned to my direction and closed in quickly.

The strongest of all them reached me first. He stopped next to me. I got a good view of his painted toenails. I heard the others circle around me. I felt like a fool. I was there on all fours, wincing in pain.

I gritted my teeth. My Haruno blood boiled. This activated my defense. I closed my eyes tightly. We of the Haruno clan have a few parts to our blood limit. One is if we feel too endangered or hurt our defensive capabilities activate.

Our chakura becomes a shield and pushes back anyone who is a threat. I felt the 7 enemies be pushed back. I could of sighed with relief but my blood ran cold. My eyes snapped opened and I saw the man that was still next to me.

I stared with my eyes wide with shook. But how? He was in my bubble. I looked around at the others. They were all outside of the bubble of chakura looking in.

My eyes stopped at a woman with blue hair in a bun. She stared back emotionlessly. In her hands was a large cloak, pouch, and a ring. Then it hit me. His chakura was nearly depleted. He has no weapons or chakura so... he's no threat to me. I sat there frozen. He must have known about my blood limit.

When all of this was going on I forgot that during my earth cracking episode my hood had fallen. My waist length pink hair was spread around me. I looked up at the man.

He had orange messy hair with black eyes. He had a blood limit on. I know a little about it. It's called the Rinnengon. That's all I know. He had piercing all over his face. He stared down at me. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"I am Pein of the Akastuki and I want you to join."

**A/N: There you go! Did you like it? It's longer then the first so I hope you liked it! Sorry if I spelled things wrong!! Please rate and review!!**


	3. Childhood memories of an Uchiha

If life where forever

**A/N: hey Uchiha Miyo! Sure you can use the idea!** **I never thought anyone would ever ask. I may read it if you don't mind. So it's fine with me.**

I stared at him just waiting for him to disappear and for me to wake up in the hotel. After a moment or two past and I knew that he was real. I looked away and nodded. I knew that I couldn't win against this guy. Or them for that matter. I shakily stood up. What really confused me was why did he want me to join them.

I looked over at him. "What is your name?" he asked smoothly. My mouth remained closed. I looked over and pointed to a Cherry Blossom tree. They all stared at it for a few moments. Pein looked back over at me. "Sakura?" he asked I nodded. Well at least they could figure things out without my voice.

I pulled my hair up and put it into my hood, and I pulled the hood over my head. I looked over at Pein and nodded again. He was finishing putting all his stuff on. I felt the need to kill something. I gritted my teeth. My muscles started to spaz out. I squeezed my fists tight. My knuckles turned white.

After a moment or so it stopped. My muscles relaxed. Pein turned and lead us away. I followed slowly. I got stuck in the flow of moving... I looked at them. My eyes narrowed. I was surround by all betrayers. Hmmm... not like that's unusual.

I looked down. When something next to me caught my attention. It was...

...

...

...

...

ITACHI UCHIHA!!!!

My heart sank. I had seen him around a lot as a child. He once helped me when his little brother and some other kids picked on me. My spirits rose. But then they dropped. He's a rouge now... well so am I. He probably doesn't remember it that well. Or maybe, now at all. I hadn't realized that I was staring. I found out that I was when he turned to look at me.

His eyes flashed with acknowledgment. I felt butterflies in my belly. I looked to the ground again. I felt his gaze on the side of my face. I didn't dare look over at him. Maybe he does recognize me.

_Flashback_

_I ran for my life down the street. I could hear them running after me. I hate this village! There is no just, here! I felt tears welled up in my eyes. My vision began to blur. I wiped the tears away quickly._

"_Come back freak!" yelled a kid from behind me. I heard a chorus of agreements. My muscles tightened and I tried to run faster. But no such luck. In fact I think I may be slowing down. I started to panic and the thought of them catching me didn't help at all._ _My heart pounded in my ears. There is nowhere in this world that's safe for me. No one cares. Not a one!_

_I felt the blood pumping in my veins. This is impossible! How can anyone do this! I took a risk in looking back at my pursuers. They were right on my trail._ _I looked forward too fast and lost my balance. My destination? The gravel. I felt my elbows and knees get cut up._

_Then to add to the pain, the other kids caught up and they began to kick me and call me foul names. I curled into a ball to try to protect myself. The pain kept coming. Again and again. _

I'm alone.

_Just when I thought I would fall apart a voice yelled over the other kids. "Hey! What are you doing!?" he yelled. The kicking stopped and so did the yelling. All of it; stopped. Just by one person. I looked through my arms to a man approaching me._ _He had long black hair and black eyes. He was wearing an AMBU outfit._ _His eyes changed into red spinning wheels of death._

_The kids look ashamed. His AMBU mask was hanging on his hip. It was a weasel face. "Well?" he asked more calmly. His eyes continued to spin. The kids flinched. They all lost their cool and darted away. They all got away. Well... not all. "Stop Sasuke. Get back here, right now." the older man ordered._ _Sasuke froze._

"_Y-yes Nee-san?" he shuddered. His brother looked at him with disappointment. "What were you thinking?" he snapped. Sasuke flinched at his brothers tone. "What is wrong with you, Sasuke? Why would you attack this girl? How ungrateful." he shook his head. Sasuke looked down._

"_Go home, Sasuke. Tell mother and father what you did. If you don't then I will." he ordered. Sasuke looked like a deer in the headlights. "But-" Sasuke was interrupted. "I said! 'Go. Home. Sasuke.' don't make me repeat myself." his older brother snapped. Sasuke nodded sadly. With that he was gone._

_The older Uchiha turned to me. "I'm sorry for what he did." he apologized. I shook uncontrollably. I got to my feet and ran off. "Wait." he called. I turned to glare at him. "Leave. Me. Alone!" with that I too was gone._

_I saw him many times after that. But never did I say that I was sorry that I yelled at him and thank him for his help. The kids left me alone for the most part._

_End flashback_

I wanted to run away from him and hide in a hole. Then in that hole I would live out the rest of my pathetic life and die. How I was meant to be. Alone. A cold chill ran through me. I had a bad feeling about this. We walked for about 2 hours. I still felt Itachi's gaze on my face. We stopped in front of a large rock.

It was about as highs as the hokage tower. Hm... well maybe a little shorter. But big. I soon found out that this is were my new home would be for a while.

**A/N: How was it? I hoped that you'd enjoyed. Please rate and review! If you do I'll give you all cookies! C'mon! I know you want them! XP Lolol! Just Kidding! But please rate and review!**


	4. My Beautiful voice is of my own use

If life where forever

**A/N: I so sorry that I haven't updated in SO long! I made this one a little longer and hopefully made it suspenseful! Please enjoy! **

We stood outside, looking into the darkness. I could see darkness illuminating from inside there. I brought my hand out to it. The darkness wrapped itself and pulled me in. It called all of us in like a seductive man or woman. It calls out to me. Taunting me almost. It's like someone is down there waiting specifically for me. That unease me.

I frowned. Something in there is more evil then the people that surround me now. It's mysterious. It is hidden well. I narrowed my eyes. I could not see more then a few feet in front of me other then the fact that there was a dim light at the end of the dark tunnel. I felt eyes on me.

I blinked and looked around me. They were staring at me. I must look retarded or mentally challenged. I'm standing still, deep thought with my hand out in front of me like I'm reaching for something. I brought my hand down and glared into the darkness. I allowed it's taunts to consume me.

I began to walk into the darkness. It welcomed me and showed the path. An image flash in my mind that brought me to a stop. A women with a kind eyes and beautiful smile. On her cheeks were 2 bandages in the form of x's.

The dim light at the end of the tunnel dimmed even more. I came to a stop. That stopped everyone else. I narrowed my eyes even more. Suddenly, the light grew and started to pulse and crash into me like a ton of bricks. I almost fell.

Then another image appeared. It was of the same woman but this time, a small stream of blood flowed from her open mouth. It was wide like she was screaming. Her eyes were flooded in pain and grief. Her arm was reached out toward me.

In the second it around it stayed and then left the next second. Another pulse crashed and it came in and out like it was bouncing around. Then it came in, loud and clear.

"_Heeeeeeelp me!" _there was sound to it that made it sound like a mixer was messing with it. It came in and out again. Then stronger than the last one.

"_Don't go near! Heeeeeelp!"_

I brought my hands to my head. I wanted to scream and tell her to stop talking to me. My lips remained sealed. The sound stopped and so did the pulsing. I pulled my arms away from my head and stood up straight. I began to walk again.

The light began to dim again. It looked the same as it had the first time I had seen it. The calling came again. The silent call of the darkness. It continued to pull me deeper, than the eye can see. Promising quietly. Whispering silently.

I walked again. Deeper into the void of silences and worthless promises. When I was finally to the dim light, I could see that it came from the bottom of a wood door. The cave grew cold as the darkness seeped through the crack at the bottom and the breaks of the wood. Beckoning me to embrace their forbidden power, greed and love.

I answered it's silent call by opening the door into a dimly lit room. Standing not too far away was a man. Spiky black hair and an orange mask. He stared back at me. I could see the darkness leak out of him in waves. I felt drawn to him. The darkness called louder and stronger.

I walked toward him as the rest of the rouges entered the room. I heard the door shut. I stopped a few feet from the man. He looked down at me. "Haruno, Sakura?" he asked in a deep voice. Soft murmurs broke out in the criminal before silence.

I nodded slowly and felt sudden fear burn a hole in my heart. The girl's voice screamed at me.

"_RUN! He'll kill you!"_

I flinched. I was about to turn and bolt back to the other criminals when suddenly he forcefully grabbed my arm. He squeezed it tightly and I almost cried out. I clamped my mouth shut. He pulled me closer. "You can hear her voice? Can't you?" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear. Maybe to catch their interest. I really don't know and right now, don't care.

I tried to pull my arm away but he only gripped tighter. I gasped softly. He touched my lips. Running his pointer over them. I so wanted to bite him. He suddenly turned me around. I face the other criminals. They all stared curiously. The man held my shoulders down. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Let's let them hear your beautiful voice. The only way, anyone else has heard it." he said loudly for being only an inch away from my ear. Suddenly my body willed with a sizzling pain. I tried to hold it in but I opened my mouth and let out a long painful scream. My mouth hurt from being this wide. The others looked at me shocked. My volume was louder then I thought it would be. It sounded strange to me. I don't remember sounding like that.

My voice cracked and I lost all the air in my lungs. My veins felt like they were on fire. It ran to my heart and my brain making the pain so much worse. My vision blurred out and I don't think I'm screaming anymore. Suddenly, the flood of pain was gone. It felt like it was still there but not as bad. I was released and fell to the ground.

I sat there and panted like a dehydrated dog. I hate looking so weak! I hate that he made me look so weak! "What a beautiful voice. Thank you for sharing it." he said cooly. I shot up with fire in my eyes. I wasn't embarrassed. I wasn't sad. I wasn't frightened. I was PISSED!

I shot around and sent chakura to my fist. I held it up threateningly. I prepared myself.

"My voice is my own! I choose who can hear it and who _can't!_ You sir, can _NOT!"_

**A/N: How was that? Also, wish my brother a Happy Birthday! He's 15!! Yeah! Today is also my half Birthday! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	5. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
